


В следующий раз (Next Time)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ещё одна шалость Джеймса и Сириуса
Relationships: James Potter/himself, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/himself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	В следующий раз (Next Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576049) by graceland428. 



> Примечание автора: написано, когда я однажды отвлеклась, сидя в библиотеке, и читала доклад Кинси вместо того, чтобы делать домашние задания по французскому. И ещё – когда-то у кого-то возникла мысль, будто жаборосли можно курить как марихуану. Это не я придумала, но респект за такую идею )))
> 
> Примечание переводчика: переведено на фест по заявкам на сообществе OTP: James Potter/Sirius Black. Заявка №19: _Джеймс/Сириус. Первое занятие любовью. Романс, флафф_ в 2009 году.  
> Бета перевода - Лис.

— Мне скучно.

— Я занят.

— Джейми, ты слышишь — _мне скучно_!

— А ты слышишь, что я занят? Угомонись, Бродяга, честное слово, ты просто невыносим. Придумай лучше рифму к «Лили». Мне в голову приходит только «слили» и «отравили». А это совсем не романтично.

— Ты, между прочим, на моей койке сидишь, болван, — проворчал Блэк. — Как насчёт «жабросли»?

Джеймс опустил перо и уставился на Сириуса взглядом мученика:

— И что, _скажи на милость_ , это должно означать?

— Ну, знаешь, «жабросли», типа косячок. Эх, вот сейчас бы его сюда! 

Джеймс от удивления открыл рот, моментально забыв про стихи.

— Ты же не… ты же никогда… — пробормотал он, заикаясь.

— А откуда тебе знать? — спросил Сириус, хитро улыбаясь. — Ну, ладно, на самом деле никогда. Но, говорят, это клёво.

Вздохнув, Поттер снова посмотрел на пергамент, лежащий у него на коленях. Предполагалось, что любовные стихи для Лили кардинально изменят отношение Эванс к Джеймсу, и она согласится на его сногсшибательное предложение устроить Свидание в Хогсмиде (после которого, как он надеялся, придёт черёд страстных объятий, поцелуев и обжиманий). Но сейчас стихи показались ему отвратительно слащавыми. Тринадцать ужасных слов, в том числе такие перлы, как «очи» и «мечтанья».

— А как насчёт «ванили»? Типа, «твой запах ванили» — сказал Сириус, растягивая гласные и складывая губы бантиком: _ваниииили_. Он вытянул ноги поверх коленей Джеймса и почесал ступнёй икру. Джеймс передёрнулся от приятного ощущения, но не мог не признать — в предложении Блэка что-то было. В конце концов, «Твой запах ванили» звучит гораздо романтичнее, чем «Отсоси мне, милая». 

— Я в стихах просто дуб, — пожаловался Поттер, плюхаясь на кровать. Он прикусил кончик пера и позволил себе немного пофантазировать. На самом деле у него с Лили ничего такого не было, разве что за завтраком, потянувшись за тостами, он «нечаянно» коснулся локтем её груди. Джеймс ощутил тёплое и мягкое и почувствовал пьянящий восторг, и мог только представлять, на что это будет похоже — заниматься с Лили любовью, хотя перспективы всё ещё были довольно туманные. Эта возбуждающая, неясная мысль облаком витала в его обуреваемом гормонами мозгу.

— Эй, Сохатый! — Сириус ткнул его в бок. — Да ты краснеешь, старик!

— Вовсе нет, — огрызнулся Поттер, но залился краской ещё сильнее. С ним часто бывало такое, когда он думал о Лили. Вообще говоря, с ним и не такое бывало, когда он о ней думал.

Джеймс неловко поёрзал, чувствуя, что Блэк отдавил ему колени. 

— Давай, Бродяга, шевелись, — раздражённо сказал он, и совершенно незаметно, как ему казалось, поправил у себя в штанах. Это движение он усовершенствовал несколько лет назад, когда внезапная эрекция случалась постоянно, в абсолютно неподходящее время. Он вспомнил один совершенно ужасный случай, когда отвечал урок профессору МакГонагалл, и кое-что у него _встало_. Джеймс вздрогнул.

— Всё на месте, Сохатый? — спросил Сириус звенящим от смеха голосом. Разумеется, он заметил. И конечно, не упустил возможности поиздеваться над лучшим другом. — Что, жарковато?

Джеймс покраснел ещё сильнее и пихнул Сириуса в плечо.

— Заткнись ты, — проворчал он. — Бывает ведь.

— Да уж знаю, Джейми. Конечно, бывает, — заметил Блэк, и улыбка его стала какой-то хулиганской и развратной — пожалуй, такая же озаряла его лицо, когда он замышлял очередную фееричную Мародёрскую выходку против слизеринцев. — Знаешь, мне кажется, такое прямо сейчас случилось. — Он опустил руку и поправил свои штаны — и даже не попытался скрыть это. Жест был откровенно вызывающим.

Не то чтобы Поттер был удивлён, что у Сириуса эрекция — ведь и его самого сейчас могла спровоцировать на стояк самая незначительная мелочь: Лили, накручивающая локон на палец, произнесённое ругательство, даже прикосновение трусов к телу — но он был удивлён, что Бродяга специально о таком упомянул. Это было что-то новенькое.

— Ты… — начал Джеймс, но так и не нашёлся, что сказать. С одной стороны, он знал, что дрочка — дело, не нуждающееся в зрителях. Он выяснил это, когда ему было пять лет: в надежде получить кусок торта приковылял к родителям посреди званого ужина, засунув руку в пижамные штаны. Но, с другой стороны, у него стоял как столб, и идея увидеть член Сириуса в таком же состоянии, была чрезвычайно заманчивой. Интересно, он выглядит так же?

— Ты не хочешь, ну…? — спросил Блэк, и внезапно показалось, что ему немного не по себе.

— Ага. — Джеймс согласился слишком поспешно, и Сириус усмехнулся, мгновенно обретая почву под ногами. — А что мы…

— Можем, понимаешь… сделать это вместе. То есть — просто каждый сам себе, а?

— Ну да, конечно, — откликнулся Джеймс, и почувствовал, что его член просто разрывается под одеждой, которая стала вдруг очень тесной. — Мы просто… Да, точно.

— Хреново, что у нас нет никаких журналов, чтобы подрочить, — сказал Бродяга и слегка смутился (чему Джеймс втайне порадовался). — У Майкла Хорнера — ну, парень из Рэйвенкло, — _три_ таких. Стянул у отца.

— Правда? — переспросил Поттер, затаив дыхание. Он быстро подумал, есть ли у _его_ отца какие-нибудь такие журналы, и тут же пожалел об этом. Отец, мастурбирующий, глядя на непристойные картинки? Он снова вздрогнул.

Сириус, видимо, принял его дрожь за признак возбуждения, и ухмыльнулся. 

— Ах ты извращенец.

— От такого слышу, — неуверенно парировал Джеймс. Он никогда раньше не видел «журнала, чтобы подрочить», как назвал это Блэк (хотя сомневался в том, чтобы и Бродяга его видел), и не совсем ясно представлял, что это вообще такое. Он подумал, не выпросить ли у Хорнера один журнальчик.

Сириус смотрел на него, и внезапно Поттер почувствовал себя ужасно неловко.

— Может, нам стоит тогда, эээ… в общем, начать? — спросил Блэк, и Джеймс несколько раз сглотнул.

— Ну, давай, — ответил он, и принялся расстёгивать молнию на штанах. Друзья находились в спальне, поэтому были одеты только в штаны, носки и расстёгнутые рубашки с ослабленными галстуками, а тяжёлые мантии они сбросили. Разговоры о дрочке и порнухе завели Поттера, и пропавшая было эрекция вновь появилась, когда он, стягивая трусы, коснулся члена. Джеймс слышал шорох одежды, которую снимал Блэк, но слишком смущался, чтобы посмотреть на друга, хотя ему ужасно хотелось это сделать.

Чтобы было удобнее, Поттер почти уткнулся подбородком себе в грудь и чуть-чуть раздвинул ноги. Он не мог даже немного вытянуть их на довольно узкой постели без того, чтобы не пнуть Сириуса, который лишил его уютного, хотя и мнимого уединения. 

— Подожди-ка, — пробормотал Бродяга, и, подняв взгляд, Джеймс увидел, что он слез с постели, поддерживая штаны левой рукой. Несколько мгновений Блэк неловко пытался нашарить что-то в скомканной мантии, валяющейся у прикроватной тумбочки, и, выудив свою палочку, наложил на дверь самое простое запирающее заклинание. Потом обернулся к постели, и Поттер, ужасно смутившись, прикрылся ладонью.

— Ты чего, Сохатый, — сказал Сириус, и его голос был низким и почти… соблазнительным. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы Пит или Лунатик вошли. Понятия не имею, как бы мы объяснили, чем занимаемся.

— Пит на отработке, — заметил Джеймс, всё ещё не глядя на Блэка, который забрался обратно на кровать и опустил полог. Атмосфера стала гораздо более интимной, и внезапно Джеймсу стало очень жарко.

— Но Ремус-то нет, — выдохнул Сириус.

— Да ему с этим заклинанием справиться — раз плюнуть, — прошептал Поттер. Казалось, это сейчас очень важно — говорить тихо, будто Люпин стоял за дверями и подслушивал. И, как ни странно, Джеймс почувствовал возбуждение от этой мысли.

— Всё равно. Снимай штаны, — усмехнувшись, сказал Бродяга, и сбросил свои. Джеймс был захвачен врасплох. Он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на друга, голого ниже пояса: ступни всё ещё в чёрных школьных носках, гладкие ноги, на которых не было ни волоска, и которые всегда волновали его, когда Сириус спал в боксерах, и наконец… Ого!

Сириус вовсе не боялся, что их могут застукать, — напротив, его напряжённый член горделиво стоял, слегка изгибаясь влево. _У нас почти одного размера_ , подумал Поттер с облегчением. Он видел Бродягу обнажённым и раньше, но это было мельком, как всегда, когда мальчишки косятся друг на друга в туалете. А сейчас всё совершенно иначе — Джеймс знал, что Блэк обрезан, но никогда не видел, как темнеет, наливаясь кровью, головка его возбуждённого члена.

— И что дальше? — спросил Сириус, и Джеймсу показалось, что тот затаил дыхание. До Поттера дошло, что он вот уже минуту пялится на друга, всё ещё прикрываясь. Это будет честно, — сказал он себе, убрал ладони и нервно вытер их о свои всё ещё обтянутые брюками бёдра, а потом медленно опустил руки.

Блэк провёл языком по губам и уставился на Джеймса, откровенно разглядывая его. Тот тоже опустил взгляд, пытаясь увидеть себя глазами друга. _Хм_ , подумал он. _А неплохо_. Его член стоял, подрагивая — прямой и, может, чуть-чуть длиннее, чем у Сириуса. _Точно_ , подумал Поттер, _почти на полдюйма_ , и почувствовал странную гордость.

Тянулись мгновения, и, хотя Джеймс подумал, что должен дать Бродяге немного времени разглядеть себя, он не мог больше ждать и дотронулся рукой до члена, легонько поглаживая его, толкаясь бёдрами в свой кулак.

Сириус понял намёк и тоже прикоснулся к себе, хотя сделал это несколько иначе: обхватил член у основания, а большим пальцем потёр чувствительное местечко под головкой, двигая её. У него вырвался вздох, и Поттер повторил его движения, легко проведя пальцем по нижней стороне члена. Это было чудесное ощущение, и ласкать себя, одновременно глядя, как Блэк делает то же самое, до такой степени заводило, что Джеймс громко застонал.

Он был невероятно возбуждён, не только его член, но и живот, и ноги, казалось, заполнил пьянящий жидкий огонь. Поттер пошевелил ногами, пытаясь их вытянуть, и толкнул Сириуса.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Всё нормально, — выдохнул тот, — просто… Ну-ка, давай так. — Блэк распрямил ноги, так что его ступни сжимали бёдра Джеймса. — Вытяни ноги поверх моих, вот… Ага, вот так.

Джеймс подчинился, но, хотя так было действительно удобнее, он чувствовал себя уязвимым, выставленным напоказ. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы это не так чувствовалось, и попытался представить себе Лили. Лили с прекрасными, шелковистыми рыжими волосами. Лили с безупречными грудями, и небольшой золотой кулон, который прячется в веснушчатую ложбинку между ними… _Вот оно_ , подумал Джеймс. _Блядь!_

 __— Ох, _блядь_! — пробормотал Блэк, вторя ощущениям Джеймса, и Поттер, хотя и не собирался этого делать, открыл глаза и посмотрел на друга.

Бродяга всё ещё сжимал член правой рукой, но левой делал что-то странное: обхватил головку ладонью и вталкивался в неё. Сириус поднял взгляд и заметил, что Джеймс смотрит на него. Тот, разумеется, смутился, и на мгновение удивился, что осталась какая-то кровь, которая могла прихлынуть к лицу. К мозгам, если уж на то пошло.

— Джейми, — произнёс Сириус. Джеймс ненавидел, когда его называли этим дурацким детским именем. Но — странное дело! — то, как Бродяга простонал его, завело Поттера. — Ты попробуй вот так… Это обалденно…

Джеймс облизал губы и пробормотал:

— Ладно. 

Он не мог отвести взгляда от того, как Сириус дрочит, вталкиваясь в ладонь. Поттер опустил левую руку и сжал головку своего члена пальцами, а другой рукой попытался удерживать себя. Он толкнулся в кулак и вздрогнул — это было щекотно и не особенно приятно.

— Нет, — хрипло сказал Блэк. — Ты… ты неправильно делаешь. Вот, надо так… — и прежде, чем Поттер успел ему помешать, Сириус плюнул в свою ладонь, изогнулся и, оттолкнув руки Джеймса, обхватил тёплой, влажной ладонью головку его члена.

Джеймс ахнул. Он едва успел сообразить, что _Бродяга прикоснулся к нему там_ , а потом в голове стало восхитительно пусто, и Поттер скользил на волнах ощущений, которые дарили ему осторожные движения рук Сириуса.

— Бляяя, — прошипел Джеймс, безуспешно пытаясь перевести дыхание. Правой рукой он продолжал дрочить, и Блэку приходилось приложить усилия, чтобы удержать вздрагивающий член Джеймса. После нескольких мгновений, которые показались Поттеру _вечностью_ , Джеймс почувствовал, что его яйца поджимаются и подтягиваются; потом мышцы конвульсивно вздрогнули, и он кончил прямо на ладонь Сириуса и свои собственные бёдра.

Оцепенение прошло, но Джеймс не стал открывать глаза. Невероятно: он только что позволил Бродяге себе отдрочить, и это ему _понравилось_. Однако беспокойство — это пустяки по сравнению с восхитительным посторгазменным ощущением. Поттер чувствовал, что член его всё ещё сладко ноет и то и дело подрагивает, и блаженно улыбался.

Услышав шорох, он запоздало вспомнил: ведь Блэк ещё не кончил. Джеймс сел и увидел, что тот дрочит, не сводя с него широко раскрытых глаз.

Поттер не знал, нужно ли ему что-нибудь _сказать_ или _сделать_ , но всё равно склонился вперед и легко погладил бедро Бродяги. Сириус зажмурился, его движения стали резче, быстрее, бёдра подавались вверх одновременно с движениями его кулака. Джеймс не знал, нужно ли Блэку, чтобы ему тоже помогли, или тот хочет сделать всё сам. Так что он просто беспомощно гладил Сириуса по ноге, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.

Наконец Бродяга замер, ещё раз вскинулся, застонал и кончил, поймав струйку спермы краем простыни. _Слава тебе, Мерлин, это не моя кровать_ , — подумал Поттер. Сириус расслабился и откинулся на постель, всё ещё сжимая член в ладони.

Несколько минут оба молчали. Потом Блэк выговорил:

— Охренеть.

Это немного разрядило обстановку, и Джеймс ухмыльнулся.

— Точно, — сказал он. — Это было… неплохо.

— Прикольно, да? — спросил Сириус, всё ещё задыхаясь, грудь его поднималась и опускалась чаще обычного. Они оба пахли потом и сексом, но почему-то всё было в полном порядке.

— Ага, классно. Знаешь… В следующий раз…

— В следующий раз? — Блэк, натягивая трусы, остановился и так естественно и пленительно поднял бровь — это заставляло всех девчонок западать на него ( _и, наверное, некоторых парней_ , подумал Поттер и слегка улыбнулся) — и вопросительно посмотрел на Джеймса.

— В следующий раз, — повторил тот.

— В следующий раз, — эхом откликнулся Сириус, и они улыбнулись друг другу. Потому что они были лучшие друзья, Бродяга и Сохатый, и они делились всем. Так что всё было нормально. 

— Джейми.

— Что?

— Можно… можно я… ну… тебя поцелую?

Джеймс заколебался. Это было так неожиданно. Когда два парня вместе дрочат — это вроде как нормально, но вот когда целуются? Это же… странно, разве нет?

— Но если ты не хочешь… — смутившись, быстро добавил Блэк, и Джеймса захлестнула волна нежности. Это же его лучший друг. Это же Сириус. Сириус, который понятия не имел, что значит быть любимым.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он и склонился с Блэку. На них были только трусы и рубашки, но это не имело значения. Рот Сириуса встретился с его ртом, и Поттер почувствовал нежное прикосновение горячих влажных губ.

Бродяга поднял руку, и Джеймс мельком подумал, что это та самая рука, на которую он чуть раньше кончил. Однако ладонь была сухой, и Сириус притянул к себе друга. Две темноволосые головы, которые так часто склонялись вместе над какой-нибудь игрой или над трудным заклинанием в учебнике, теперь соединились иначе. Губы приоткрылись, дыхание смешалось, языки скользили влажно и страстно.

Потом Блэк отодвинулся, и Джеймс увидел, как заблестели его глаза — а это значило, что тот сдерживает слёзы. И внезапно Поттеру показалось, будто сам сейчас заплачет. Нет, он не чувствовал себя несчастным, просто это был настолько пронзительный, тёплый момент, и Джеймс чувствовал себя абсолютно наполненным.

— Всё нормально, — прошептал он другу. — Это же просто мы.

— Знаю, — прошептал в ответ Сириус. — Я знаю.

— Если хочешь, можно немножко вздремнуть, — предложил Поттер. — Только, наверное, лучше сначала одеться. А то вдруг кто-нибудь придёт.

Они молча оделись, а потом улеглись на постель Блэка, сонные и тёплые. Джеймс небрежно обвил рукой талию Бродяги, и они прижались друг к другу, расслабившись.

Поттер немного отдёрнул полог, чтобы посмотреть, где брюки, и, лёжа в тишине, заметил кусок пергамента, на котором он сочинял стихи для Лили. Может быть, он потом попросит Ремуса помочь. Ремус такой умный, чуткий и всегда умеет подобрать нужные слова. Может быть, Джеймс подарит Лили стихи и ещё цветы. Может быть, она скажет «да», и они отправятся в Хогсмид вместе.

Может быть.

 _А может, вот так_ , — подумал Джеймс, прижимаясь ближе к тёплому Сириусу, касаясь носом шеи друга и вдыхая его слабый мальчишеский, мускусный запах. _Сириус будет моим всегда. Несмотря ни на что.  
_

_— fin —_


End file.
